15 Little Tanks
by alittlebitofeverything107
Summary: Inspired by SovietKitty's "10 Little Soldiers." (I didn't copy this) 15 members of Oarai's Tankery team are invited to stay at an Island house to relax. However, a murderer strikes, leaving the survivors shaken. Why is Akio (Male OC) acting so strangely? What's wrong with Erwin? But most importantly, who is the murderer? (Caesar is Akio's sister in this fic.)
1. Chapter 1: 15

Inspired by Sovietkitty's "10 Little Soldiers"

Disclaimer: I don't own Girls und Panzer, which is property of Actas. I do own the OC though. You'll know who he is when you read it. Yes, its a he. Plus, story is not copied. Some parts are similar to Agatha Christie's _And Then There were None_.

 **15 Little Tanks**

 _15 little tanks went out to dine_

 _a chicken strip sickened one,_

 _and then there were 14_

 _14 little tanks had a mock battle_

 _one got hit,_

 _and then there were 13_

 _13 little tanks dropped some rocks_

 _one threw a track,_

 _and then there were 12_

 _12 little tanks ate some breakfast_

 _one of them choked,_

 _and then there were 11_

 _11 little tanks stayed up too long_

 _one's eyes turned red,_

 _and then there were 10_

 _10 little tanks came by a snowstorm_

 _one's fuel froze up,_

 _and then there were 9_

 _9 little tanks decide to hold a chat_

 _one's throat goes dry,_

 _and then there were 8_

 _8 little tanks peacefully napping_

 _one sees a knife,_

 _and then there were 7_

 _7 little tanks walk around a street,_

 _a pole falls and hits one,_

 _and then there were 6_

 _6 little tanks decide to wash_

 _one of them drowns,_

 _and then there were 5_

 _5_ _little tanks try to make a stand_

 _one is cut down,_

 _and then there were_ _4_

 _4 little tanks begin to cook_

 _one gets burned,_

 _and then there were 3_

 _3_ _li_ _ttle tanks scared as can be_

 _one bangs on the door,_

 _and then there were_ _2_

 _2 little tanks try to escape_

 _one gets shot,_

 _and then there was 1_

 _1 little tank, standing all alone_

 _he hangs himself,_

 _and then there were 0_

 **Chapter 1**

" **15 little tanks went out to dine**

 **A chicken strip sickened one,**

 **And there were 14."**

"Ah, Miho!" Akio "Napoleon" Suzuki said from across the hall. His nickname was "Napoleon" because he was short and was a history geek. "You were invited?"

"Yep!" Miho Nishizumi, commander of Oarai's Tankery team, said. "And so were my crew!"

As she said that, the Anglerfish team and the Student Council, Turtle team, appeared.

"You also got invited?" Akio asked.

"Yes," Momo said.

"Momo-chan, do you have the keys?" Yuzu asked.

"DON'T CALL ME MOMO-CHAN!" Momo yelled as Anzu laughed.

"Hey, look! It's Hippo Team!" Saori shouted.

Sure enough, the History geeks rounded the corner.

"Akio!" Erwin called, "I found the paper on the Tiger II yesterday. I figured you would want it."

"Danke." he said.

Erwin smiled.

Then Sodoko came around.

"I got the boat tickets! We're going to head across the channel now!" she said.

"Wait!" came the voice of Noriko Isobe, the volleyball team captain.

"So, everybody is here now?" Akio asks.

"Looks like it!" Anzu says. "Let's go!"

As the boat goes across the channel Akio notices dark clouds on the horizon. He then begins to read the report about the Tiger II.

"Erwin, the Tiger II's frontal armor is 150 mm thick, not 100. That's the Tiger I's armor thickness."

"Oh, I must have been sleepy. I'll fix it." She grinned.

Akio adjusted his field marshal cap. It was a birthday present from Erwin. It had a Panther, his favorite tank type, embroidered onto the front. He wore it everywhere along with the green field marshal jacket he had been given. So, he and Erwin looked like replicas of the other, only Akio had black eyes and hair.

"We're here!" Sodoko said.

As they walked in to unpack and find their rooms, Erwin and Miho looked at what Akio had brought.

"Why do you have a pistol and a medical kit?" Erwin asked. "I don't question the World War II books and the Panther keychain, but a medical kit? Really?"

Akio shrugged. "I come prepared."

Miho smiled. She went into her own room, but stopped in the hallway. There was a poem attached to the wall.

15 little tanks went out to dine

a chicken strip sickened one,

and then there were 14

14 little tanks had a mock battle

one got hit,

and then there were 13

13 little tanks dropped some rocks

one threw a track,

and then there were 12

12 little tanks ate some breakfast

one of them choked,

and then there were 11

11 little tanks stayed up too long

one's eyes turned red,

and then there were 10

10 little tanks came by a snowstorm

one's fuel froze up,

and then there were 9

9 little tanks decide to hold a chat

one's throat goes dry,

and then there were 8

8 little tanks peacefully napping

one sees a knife,

and then there were 7

7 little tanks walk around a street,

a pole falls and hits one,

and then there were 6

6 little tanks decide to wash

one of them drowns,

and then there were 5

5 little tanks try to make a stand

one is cut down,

and then there were 4

4 little tanks begin to cook

one gets burned,

and then there were 3

3 little tanks scared as can be,

one bangs on a door,

and then there were 2

2 little tanks try to escape

one gets shot,

and then there was 1

1 little tank, standing all alone

he hangs himself,

and then there were 0

She shivered. It was so horrible! The deaths were so tragic!

"It's weird." Yukari said, noticing Miho. "All of them die, it's not really fair!"

"We all die one day," Yuzu said from her room, "But dying like that… brr! That's just sad!"

Putting the weird poem behind them, they walked into the lounge, which had three couches, a table, and a TV. An upright piano sat off to the side.

Hana, Anzu, and Oryou went to cook dinner. Akio sat with Erwin discussing which tank was the best of World War II. Miho sat with her team discussing random matters. Sodoko and Momo were talking, and Yuzu was looking for a movie.

"Hey," Akio said, "where's sis?"

"Caesar?" Erwin asked. "She's in her room with Saemonza."

"I wanna play volleyball with somebody!" Noriko complained. "I wish the team was here."

"Come on, Noriko, we can't be that bad, right?" Akio asked, grinning.

"I'm going for a drink." Sodoko said, standing.

"Me too," Yuzu said. "I'll go after Sodoko."

"Dinner time!" Anzu's voice called from the kitchen. Everyone moved to the dining room, which had one long table with 15 chairs. There were 15 little Panzer II's on a fireplace. Caesar and Saemonza entered with Sodoko. Yuzu came in later.

The dinner looked great. There were chicken strips, oysters, noodles, pickled cabbage, and some sort of lamb.

Akio suddenly remembered the poem.

"I'm not eating the chicken," he declared.

"It's probably not true, just some demented prank." Saemonza said.

Miho didn't care. She wasn't going near the chicken!

Everyone else was eating them, except for the ever cautious Akio, and Erwin.

"Better safe than sorry." Akio said.

After dinner, Akio found a film about a Panther's crew during the Battle of the Bulge.

Towards the end of the movie, Miho noticed Saemonza sitting off to the side. She was holding her stomach.

Miho walked over.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I think I ate something bad," Saemonza whispered.

Suddenly, she began to convulse violently. Akio, startled, shot straight out of his seat and ran for his medical kit.

"Find some salt and water! Give it to her!" he shouted.

Miho did as she was told.

"Her lips and fingertips are turning blue!" Mako shouted.

Yukari turned away.

"What do we do?" Hana asked.

"We need to get help!" Caesar said, panicking.

Saemonza then coughed up some vomit, the greenish substance streaked with blood. The girl gave one last stuttering breath, and fell limp.

"No!" Oryou shouted, grabbing the invalid's hand. "Stay with us, come on!"

"S-sorry, my f-friend-d." Saemonza said. Then she went still.

Akio returned. Seeing the mess, he lowered his cap over his eyes and dropped his medical kit.

"God rest her soul."

* * *

Notes: Thank you so much for reading! This is my first ever Fanfic, so I'm very excited! Please review with CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Thanks again to SovietKitty for the awesome fanfic "10 Little Soldiers!" It really inspired me. One last thing before I go. If there are any mistakes or weird formats, please tell me. I'm very new to Fan fiction, so I'm still inexperienced.

alittlebitofeverything107 out!


	2. Chapter 2: 14

Here we go! Enjoy this chapter!

 **Chapter 2**

 **"** **14 Little tanks had a mock battle**

 **One got hit,**

 **And then there were 13."**

Everybody was silent. Then Oryou broke down into tears.

"If only I had been more careful with the preparations! I'm responsible for this!"

"Nein!" Akio shouted in German. He only spoke German when he was either happy or angry. "It wasn't your fault. If the chicken wasn't correctly prepared, we would all be affected."

"How do you know that this is the chicken?" Sodoko asked.

"I think this was a murder." He said. "And the poem said that the first one died from a chicken strip."

"I'm going to check for chemical weapons and other things of that nature in the kitchen." Erwin declared.

"I'm going too. Make sure you all stay safe. Apparently the next one dies getting hit. I'm going to put my medical kit back into my room" Akio said, leaving the room.

"So?" Noriko asked. "I've been hit before."

"Let's say that I walk up to you." Caesar said, "And club you over the head with a baseball bat. You'd be dead."

"No need for violence, sis," Akio shouted from his room.

Caesar and Oryou walked into the latter's room. Oryou sniffled.

"It's okay, my friend," Caesar said, "I don't think it was you."

"But our friend just died! I'm really sad." She said.

"I am too," Caesar said.

Sighing, Caesar plopped down on her bed to sleep. It was a tiring day.

* * *

Sodoko walked down the hall, looking at her feet.

"Who do you think it was, Momo-chan?" she asked.

"Don't call me 'Momo-chan!'" the girl in question shouted. "And why is it so cold?"

Sodoko glanced at the thermometer. "It's only at 75 degrees. Annoying."

* * *

"Akio!" Erwin shouted, "I found some sort of salt. Is it something?"

Akio came over, adjusting his field marshal cap. He leaned over it and sniffed it. His face darkened. Erwin cowered.

"You look like Hitler when he learned about the imminent defeat of his army," She said.

"Cyanide!" He shouted.

"This what?" Erwin asked, since she had limited medical knowledge.

"CYANDE!" he thundered. "This is deliberate murder for sure!" He was really angry now.

Erwin began clenching her fists. She was commander of her team! She was supposed to make sure no one got hurt! Yet, one of her best friends was dead.

"Wait, how do you know?" she asked.

"It smells like bitter almonds. Not everyone can smell it, though. I can," he answered.

"Um, guys?" Miho asked from the hallway. "Could you come here?"

Erwin and Akio bolted into the hall, running into Anzu and Yuzu.

"What is it?" Anzu asked.

"The tanks," Miho said, pointing at the fireplace in the dining room. Akio looked. One of the Panzer II's was missing.

"What?" Yuzu asked.

"Wait, something's wrong," Akio said. "I could've sworn there were 15. Why are there only 14?"

"That's what I'm asking." Miho said.

Erwin shot Miho a glare.

"Did you take it?"

"No!" Miho said, recoiling.

"How do we know?" Erwin pressed on.

"Whoa, okay now. Don't let your Panzers rush into Russia, Erwin." Akio said, silently complimenting himself on his great analogy.

"Yes, you're right, I shouldn't jump to conclusions," Erwin sighed. "Sorry, Miho. It's just that, well, it's hard, you know, watching your friend and teammate die in front of your eyes and being unable to do anything about it."

"It's okay," Miho said. "It must be hard. I can't imagine what it would be like to have one of my team die."

"Hey, where did Anzu go?" Yuzu asked.

"The Prez went missing?" Akio asked.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" came Anzu's voice from the lounge.

The four in the hall bolted into the longe. Noriko opened up the door to her room and ran after them.

"What's going- _Mein Gott_!" Akio shouted when he saw it.

Just then, Caesar walked into the room.

"You all look like the crowd when Caesar was killed," she said. Then she saw it.

"Oryou!" she shouted. "I thought she went to blow her nose, I would have come with her-" she broke down crying.

Oryou was on the ground. Her brown cloak was tattered and her glasses were broken. She was dead.

* * *

Notes: Sorry this chapter is shorter, but it's supposed to be a cliff hanger, so yeah. Please review and comment and do all that good stuff. And yes, I did use my personal favorite tank type (The Panther) as the OC's favorite. So, who will be next?

Bye!


	3. Chapter 3: 13

Please read the warning.

 **Chapter 3**

 **"** **13 Little Tanks dropped some rocks**

 **One threw a track,**

 **And then there were 12."**

* * *

Warning: There is some mild violence in this chapter. Some blood, but no horrendous description. Read at your own risk. You have been warned.

* * *

"Where are Momo-chan and Sodoko?" Akio managed to breathe out. "And the rest of Anglerfish team?"

"I k-know that Momo-ch-chan is a-asleep." Anzu stuttered.

"What's going on here?" Sodoko asked, walking up behind them.

"Oryou died." Miho said sadly.

"What!?" Sodoko shouted. "How?"

Akio turned her over and gestured to the back of her head. There was a very nasty bruise there.

"Oh."

Erwin clenched her fists.

"I am such an irresponsible leader! Two teammates dead in the span of half an hour! Erwin Rommel would never have allowed that. Well, in civil life, anyway."

"Calm down, Erwin. This killer is a sly person," Akio said. "Everyone, we should get to bed. It's almost 11.

"Okay," Erwin mumbled.

As Akio slept, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to happen. He decided that he couldn't and wouldn't sleep. He pulled out a book about tanks written by General Guderian and began to read. His light was a little flashlight. He didn't want to attract the murderer's attention.

 _BOOM!_

Thunder was roaring from outside as lightning streaked the black skies. A storm was approaching.

Suddenly, he heard a creak from outside his door. He shut off his flashlight and put the book away. He silently grabbed his 9mm Luger.

The door creaked open ever so slightly, and someone's face came in through the door.

"Freeze!" Akio shouted, the pistol pointed at the person, who ducked. "Why are you here?"

"Please don't shoot me!" It was Yukari.

Akio put the gun down.

"Mein Gott, Yukari. I almost took your head off." he said. "Now why are you here?"

"I heard something coming from Saori's room. I came to check the others," The vivacious girl said.

Akio's eyes widened.

"This cannot be good." He said.

The two of them charged quietly down the hallway and stopped outside Saori's room. Akio gestured for Yukari to keep silent. He quietly opened the door.

The air in the room felt heavy and thick. Akio clutched his Panther keychain tightly. Suddenly he tripped.

"Oof!" he mumbled as he fell. "What the hell was that?"

"You tripped over a brick." Yukari said, entering the room.

Akio looked behind him. Sure enough, there was a brick, but a really big one. It looked to be about six inches tall, a foot long, and five inches wide. It had to weigh at least 20 pounds.

"Is that blood?" Yukari suddenly asked.

Sure enough, there was a red stain on one side of the brick.

The sudden realization of what happened hit Akio like a 75 mm L/70 shell to the face.

He remembered the poem.

 _"_ _13 Little Tanks dropped some rocks. One threw a track, and then there were 12."_

Akio ripped the covers off Saori.

Her lower right leg was missing. There was a gag around her mouth. She had bled to death.

Yukari gasped.

Akio didn't move.

The tank loving girl stared at the boy. She knew that the boy knew something. Anger suddenly coursed through her, but she kept it steady. He looked like he had expected this. What if…

Yukari was now sure who the murderer was.

* * *

"Alright," Momo said. "These murders are getting scary and out of hand. We're going to hold a discussion about who we think this murderer is. Then, you will get a chance to defend yourselves and prove that you aren't the murderer. Miho, you first."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I suspect you, Anzu. You were in the kitchen with Hana and Oryou." At the mention of Oryou's name Erwin and Caesar bowed their heads. Miho continued,

"You probably were able to put some arsenic into the food while the others weren't looking."

"Thank you, Nishizumi." Momo said. "Akio?"

"I am the worst person eligible for murder," Akio said, "I'm not strong enough to lift that brick, you can ask Yukari," he gestured to the brown haired girl. Continuing, he said, "Also, I believe in fair play in life. Murder counts as cheating. It's against my morals."

Apparently, Momo wasn't well convinced, and she glared daggers into him. Akio nervously adjusted the Panther chain on his chest pocket.

"I asked you to accuse someone, not to defend yourself." she snapped.

"Oh. In that case, I suspect Yuzu. She's too nice. Also, she could have slipped the cyanide into something when no one was looking. Remember? She went for a drink before we had dinner. The other two, well, has to be somebody relatively strong."

Erwin was fiddling with something, but no one took any notice.

"Okay, you now, Yukari." Momo said.

"Well-" Yukari began but was interrupted by a scream.

* * *

Another relatively short chapter. However, they will get long, especially towards the end, and I an updating like crazy, but don't expect this every time. Once again, review and comment please (If you want to, that is.)!

Now, who do you think is next?


	4. Chapter 4: 12

Here we go! This chapter some mild coarse language and self harm, you have been warned.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **"** **12 Little Tanks ate some breakfast.**

 **One of them choked,**

 **And then there were 11."**

Everyone looked around for the source of the noise, but Akio spotted it immediately. He dove across the table and grabbed a small dagger away from Erwin.

"Erwin!" Akio shouted. "What is wrong with you!? Why are you trying to kill yourself?"

"It's pointless," Erwin mumbled. "I let two of my teammates die. I don't deserve to live."

"Um, uh, guys?" Akio asked the group. "Could I have a moment with Erwin? Alone?"

"Hai," Hana said before Momo could say anything.

Pulling Erwin aside, Akio said, "Erwin, Saemonza and Oryou wouldn't want you to kill themselves because of them."

"But I caused their deaths," Erwin muttered.

"Goddamn it, no!" Akio thundered. "They are not dead because of you! They are dead because of the murderer! And we are here to try and figure this mess out! Erwin Rommel committed suicide to save his family! Not because of failures!"

"You're right." Erwin decided. She steeled herself and walked back to the group with Akio trailing behind. She sat down as if nothing had happened.

"Yukari, go ahead," Akio said.

"Well, I suspect Akio. He wasn't shocked at all by the leg thingy with Saori," she said quietly.

The discussion continued for a while, with various accusations and defenses being flung around. Soon, Caesar's stomach growled.

"I need to eat," she complained.

"Seriously," Sodoko said. "I'm starving to death."

As the 12 people gathered in the dining room, Caesar pointed at the fireplace.

"Why are there only twelve tanks? I could have sworn that there were fifteen?" she asked.

"For each death, a tank disappears," Noriko said.

"That's terrifying," Mako said.

"Yep," Hana said from the kitchen.

Breakfast was French toast with maple syrup.

However, Akio didn't eat it, neither did Erwin nor Miho. Yukari was hesitant.

"Sorry, Hana, Anzu, but I'm going to have a cup of yogurt. I don't trust anybody. It's nothing personal," he said, walking to the fridge.

Anzu frowned.

"How do we know you didn't put poison in it?" she asked.

"Because I don't want to murder people!" Akio bellowed.

"Yeah, like I trust you," Anzu said, "You have a medical kit and a pistol! That's suspicious enough!"

"Take your own advice, Kadotani," Erwin warned.

"I really don't like any of this," Sodoko complained, aggravating Caesar.

"Sodoko, shut up!" Caesar shouted, "I'm sure that you killed them!"

"SHUT UP!" Momo yelled.

"Look at that, the murderer's friend is trying to divert attention," Sodoko muttered.

"Seriously, guys, please just eat!" Hana pleaded. "I don't want to listen to this argument-"

She was cut off by Mako, who had just taken a particularly large bite of toast. She began hacking and coughing. Her lips were turning blue.

Miho sprang out of her chair and started slapping Mako on the back, but to no avail.

"Sodoko, get the boat!" Yuzu shouted, "We need to get help!"

Sodoko and Momo both bolted towards the door.

"There is no boat!" Momo shouted.

"WHAT!?" Akio screamed.

"It's gone!" Sodoko screamed back.

"Call someone!" Miho shouted. "Mako, come on, hold on!"

"The phones aren't working!" Caesar was panicking.

"Hurry up!"

It was all to no avail. Mako fell over with a loud crash.

Momo came back with Sodoko.

No one said anything until Erwin broke the silence.

"The fireplace," she whispered.

"What about it?" Miho asked.

"There are only 11 tanks left," Akio stated, looking. His eyes were wide.

The noose was tightening.

* * *

Notes: This chapter is short, but a really long one is on the way. Thank you for reading this!


	5. Chapter 5: 11

I just saw _Casablanca_ , so I might use that as inspiration some time. Anyway, enjoy the story!

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **"** **11 Little Tanks stayed up too long,**

 **One's eyes turned red,**

 **And then there were 10."**

"Akio, I'm really scared about all this," Caesar whispered to her brother.

The two were in Akio's room. It was almost midnight, and Caesar had snuck into Akio's room because she heard something outside her door. When she first entered, she had gotten the same reaction had gotten last night: A 9mm Luger pointed at her. But, she didn't blame her brother. He was every bit as frightened as she was.

With Caesar lying on his pillow as he sat on the little futon, Akio thought back to when they were young. Takako frequently had nightmares, so she would run into his room in her little Caesar cape. So, Akio had to keep all of his tank models out of her way, or she'd trample them.

"It's alright," Akio whispered back, "Go to sleep."

Akio was falling asleep when a light thump from the next room snapped him awake. He grabbed his pistol and snuck to Caesar.

"I heard something," he said, "Stay here."

"Hai," she whispered.

"And tuck yourself in. It's getting cold," he added.

"You sound like mom," Caesar rolled her eyes.

He eased the door open ever so slightly and snuck into the hall. The entire hallway was silent. He was about to carry out his plans when he remembered that Caesar was still awake, and that she might catch him. He walked back into his room.

He shut the door to his room just as Miho eased her own door open.

* * *

The next morning, everybody woke up and walked into the dining room. However, there was no breakfast anywhere. That was weird.

"Why isn't there breakfast?" Sodoko asked, grumpy from stress.

"Well apparently Hana isn't awake…" Akio began but trailed off.

"Well?" Erwin asked

"Remember the poem? '11 little tanks stayed up too long. One's eyes turned red, and then there were 10.'" Akio shuddered.

"Hana," Miho said.

Akio practically flew out of the dining room. He tried to open Hana's door, but it was locked.

"Hana, please open up!" Akio shouted.

"Hana?" Miho asked.

"Hana, open up at once!" Erwin shouted.

"Erwin, I hate to say this, but you sound like someone's mom," Caesar whispered.

Akio pulled out his pistol and put two shots into the doorknob. The ruined door fell open.

Hana was on the bed, her eyes gazing off into space. Speaking of her eyes…

"Mein Gott!" Akio shouted. "Her eyes are red! This isn't normal!"

"She died of red eyes?" Momo asked.

"No," Akio said. "I think she was poisoned. But, to stick to the rhyme, the murderer turned the eyes red."

However, Noriko wasn't paying attention. Miho was acting very strange. Very strange indeed…

* * *

"I know that the loss of Hana is a very big blow to all of us," Momo said, "but we need to unmask the murderer, whoever he may be."

This earned her a glare from Akio.

"Well, Yukari's acting weird!" Akio snapped. "She keeps wondering around at night! And, two of the murders have happened at night!"

"I still suspect you, Akio," Anzu growled.

"Kadotani-san, please remember that you were in the kitchen with Hana and Oryou, who are both off the list," Sodoko said.

"Well, you did go for a drink," Miho said.

"SO DID YUZU!" Sodoko bellowed.

"Why would I murder all these people?" Yuzu crossed her arms.

"I don't know, maybe some whim?!" Sodoko cried.

"Miss Sono, please take your own advice," Caesar glared.

"Yes, please!" Erwin sighed.

"Akio, why would I murder Hana, Saori, and Mako? They were my friends!" Yukari shouted.

"Yukari, stay out of this," Miho whispered, "I don't think you did it."

"Everybody shut up!" Akio screamed above everybody's voices. Adjusting his field marshal cap, he said, "I know it is hard to trust one another, but, I do advise extreme caution. So, from now on, only two people may leave the group at once. That way, they can watch the other. And, if the murderer kills his or her partner, it will be blindly obvious."

"That's a very good plan," Erwin said.

"It's our only plan," Caesar added.

"I think it's good. So that's how it will be from now on." Sodoko nodded.

"Akio, I don't feel very comfortable with this," Yukari said.

"Why?"

"Well," Yukari nervously began, "you weren't very surprised when we found out about Saori's leg, I sort of, uh, well, obviously I already told you all, I figured that you were the murderer."

"Yukari Akiyama, I assure you that I did not murder Saori. You saw the brick. It was too big for me to lift." Akio stated.

"Well, sure." Yukari said, albeit uncertainly.

"Whatever," Noriko said. "But, we _must_ be cautious. I believe that we will unmask the murder."

"I hope we can," Akio said. "I hope we can."

* * *

Shout out to audi3nc3ofon3 (sorry if it's misspelled) for this story's first two reviews! To those reviews: I changed the poison to cyanide. The thing that killed Hana was not the red eyes, but injected poison. Then the murderer has to go along with his/her plan, so he/she turns the eyes red by irritating them with paprika or something of the sort. I changed the thing about Caesar being a heavy sleeper, now she is awake during the scene. Thank you for pointing those out. Now, who do you think is the murderer?


	6. Chapter 6: 10

I promised you all a longer chapter, so here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **"** **10 Little Tanks came by a snowstorm**

 **One's fuel froze up,**

 **And then there were 9**

"What do we do if we can't find the murderer?" Miho asked, worried.

"We die," Akio said blandly. "But we have to. We can't kill him or her if there are less than three people left. The authorities will convict the survivors."

"That's comforting," Erwin sighed.

Caesar rubbed her eyes.

"Sis, don't rub your eyes. You'll only irritate them," Akio said.

"I should've slept better last night," Caesar said, putting her hands on her lap. Her red scarf was wrinkled and her hair was messy.

"The next person is supposed to die frozen. Well, it is cold outside, but not that cold," Sodoko said. "I don't see how the murderer is supposed to do this."

"I don't either," Momo said, "but the murderer has surprised us several times."

Noriko nodded.

It was all weighing very heavily on everyone's minds.

Anzu got up. "I'm thirsty," she said.

"Yuzu, please go with her," Akio said.

Anzu shot him a look. Akio put his hands up in defense.

"We can't make any exceptions right now." He said.

Anzu and Yuzu left the room. Akio turned the TV on.

"We have a storm system moving over the Honshu region of Japan," the weather forecaster went, "It looks like it will be cold temperatures and heavy rainfall."

"Great," Yuzu sighed, coming back with Anzu. "That's just going to make this more creepy."

"I don't see why you're complaining," Sodoko growled.

"Seriously, don't start now," Akio said. "We're all equally likely to be the murderer."

"Can we put on the history channel?" Erwin asked. "I heard that there is a documentary on the Battle of Kursk showing today."

"Ooh, interesting," Akio said, switching the channel. Everyone was startled by the loud blast of a T-34's cannon.

"Wow!" Yukari said excitedly. "The T-34! It had 45 mm of sloped frontal armor, and could withstand almost every tank the Wehrmacht had before 1940! Panzer I's, II's, III's, and short barreled Panzer IV's were no match against it! It's 76 mm gun could destroy all of them easily!"

Both Erwin and Akio shot her looks. "That was my thing," they said at the same time.

Caesar rolled her eyes. "I can't wait for the one about the Roman Empire to come on."

"I'm indifferent," Yuzu shrugged, "History just isn't my thing."

Thunder rumbled loudly.

* * *

That night, Akio crawled into bed. He sighed heavily, even though he was, for the first time in days, happy. His plan was working. He pulled out his book about tanks and began reading, turning on his flashlight. He was quite content.

"Panther tank," Akio whispered to himself. "German medium tank, . 171. Very dangerous 7.5 cm KwK 42 L/70 cannon that was able to-"

 _THUMP!_

Akio instinctively snapped his book shut and turned his flashlight off. He grabbed his gun and made his way into the hall. Nothing. He quietly tiptoed towards Yuzu's room.

* * *

"I'm making breakfast!" Yukari jumped happily in front of the group of four people, all of whom were barely awake.

"You didn't have to wake us up like we got caught in the Battle of the Bulge," Erwin groaned.

"Ha, nice one," Akio grinned sleepily. "How'd you sleep, sis?"

"Fine," Caesar smiled, "We just have to wait for everyone else now,"

"The plan is working. No more deaths!" Miho smiled.

The sound of Yukari clanking around in the kitchen lifted the mood even more. Erwin felt so much better.

Breakfast was waffles and strawberries and strawberry syrup. Akio licked his lips. Everybody tore into their breakfast.

"Hey, where's Yuzu?" Momo suddenly asked.

Everybody immediately stopped eating. Noriko dropped her fork.

"In her room?" Miho suggested.

Everybody bolted to Yuzu's room, just like that morning when Hana had passed through poisoning.

"Someone open the door!" Akio shouted. "It's locked!"

"Use your pistol!" Erwin shouted.

"I need to save ammunition!" he shouted back.

"Stand back!" Noriko shouted.

Everyone saw Noriko running towards the door, axe in hand.

 _CRASH!_

The door fell open.

No one was in the room.

"Everybody, spread out and search the island and house," Momo quickly took charge. "And I want everybody in groups of at least two. Tell me who you're paired up with."

"How do we know you didn't do it?" Noriko snapped.

"JUST DO IT!" she bellowed.

"Momo-chan, calm down," Anzu said.

Everybody knew what was about to happen next.

Akio covered his ears.

"DON'T CALL ME MOMO-CHAN!"

* * *

"Anything?" Akio asked Miho.

"Nope," Miho replied.

"Arrgh," Erwin let out a frustrated sigh. "This island is only so big. There aren't many places to be."

"This reminds me of the many encounters of Shermans and Panthers," Akio said, "Many times, the Panther would hide and snipe the Shermans, who didn't know where the Panther was."

"Only we're the Shermans here," Erwin sighed.

The group of three were looking around for Yuzu. They were near the house, which was set a couple hundred feet from a cliff. There was nothing on the other side other than a bunch of rocks.

"Let's look in the house," Miho suggested.

"We've already looked there," Akio said.

"Wait, this one is supposed to die frozen or something, right?" Erwin asked.

"Yes," Akio said.

"Is there anywhere cold in the house?" Erwin questioned.

"We'll have to ask Momo or Anzu," Miho said.

"Ask us what?"

Erwin, Miho, and Akio turned and saw Noriko, Anzu, and Momo walking towards them.

"Is there anywhere extremely cold in the house?" Erwin asked quickly.

"Well, there is the fridge in the basement. It's well below freezing inside it," Anzu said.

"Wait, you aren't suggesting…" Momo trailed off.

"Check the fridge," Akio ordered.

"Hai!" Noriko ran towards the house.

The other five ran after her into the house and down into the basement.

"Brr! It's cold!" Miho said, checking the thermometer. "It's only forty degrees in here!"

Erwin wasn't paying attention. She ran to the old looking white fridge and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge.

"It's padlocked!" she shouted.

"I don't remember padlocking it," Momo said.

"Does someone have a hairpin?" Akio asked loudly.

"I do," Anzu said, pulling a hairpin out of her left pigtail, causing it to collapse.

Akio clumsily picked the lock with it.

Erwin wrenched the door open. They were met with a blast of freezing cold air.

"Wow, that's cold!" Miho shouted.

As the mist cleared, they noticed something in the freezer. It toppled out, sending little chunks of ice flying.

"My god," Noriko whispered.

It was Yuzu. Her body was frozen, her eyes staring into space. Little pieces of ice clung to her clothes and hair.

* * *

Notes: Cliffhanger again! I like those. Please add more reviews to this story, it really helps me.

Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7: 9

Here we go! Another 1k+ word Chapter! Enjoy! And it's 7! (My lucky number.) Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **"** **9 Little Tanks decide to hold a chat**

 **One's throat goes dry**

 **And then there were 8."**

No one spoke.

Yuzu's body was pale and cold. Ice was all over the place. There was a bruise on the back of her head. Obviously, she had been knocked out and carried here.

"It looks like we are not even safe in our sleep," Noriko sighed.

"How do you know that she was attacked in her sleep?" Erwin asked.

"I don't. It was a guess," Noriko answered.

"We better tell the others," Anzu said. Momo was trying hard not to cry. Even so, a single tear ran down her cheek. Anzu's face held no expression. Miho could have sworn that she looked like she didn't care.

"Kadotani-san, are you not sad about Yuzu?" Miho asked, slightly astonished.

In answer, Anzu turned on her heel and walked out of the basement. The others followed suit.

"Did you all find her?" Caesar asked.

"Hai," Noriko muttered. "She was frozen solid."

"Just like the fuel of the Panzers in Russia," Erwin said.

"Oh," Yukari looked down at her feet.

"We need to talk about this," Momo insisted.

"NO!" Erwin, Caesar, and Miho shouted at once.

"Why?" Momo asked.

"Read the poem," Akio snapped.

"So?" Anzu asked, "I don't see how someone can get murdered through a throat going dry."

"Poison?" Caesar suggested.

"Whatever. We're need to talk. And that's final!" Momo shouted.

The remaining nine people gathered in the lounge. Anzu brought in a couple glasses of water. Absentmindedly, Momo took a sip, as did Sodoko and Akio.

The cold water felt good. Akio's throat was very irritated from the shouting. However, he quickly took an anti-poison pill from his pocket. He really didn't want to die.

"I'm going to crank up the thermometer," Noriko said. "It's cold."

"Fine," Momo said. "Okay. We've gone through this before. I want everyone to give an accusation and a defense. Anzu, you first."

"Wait!" Noriko shouted from the hall. "The thermometer is stuck on sixty-five degrees! That's really cold!"

"Just come back here!" Sodoko shouted as everyone turned to look for Noriko.

"Fine, fine," Noriko conceded.

Momo took another sip of water.

"Okay, Anzu, go," Momo coughed a bit.

Anzu coughed into her elbow. "Okay, I have one accusation. Akio. You carry around a medical kit with poisons and stuff all over it. That's pretty suspicious."

"Thank you, Anzu," Momo said. "Erwin."

"I suspect you, Anzu. You were in the kitchen with Hana and Oryou, who are both dead. Plus, you keep acting strange. You don't seem affected by Yuzu's death," the Morals Committee head stated.

"Okay, Akio," Momo said.

"Yukari, now that Yuzu is gone," Akio stated. "She was wandering around at night. And, from what I heard from Caesar, you led your group to the other side of the island, away from the house. Perhaps you didn't want us to find Yuzu?"

"Okay, Miho, it's your turn," Momo said in a monotone voice.

"Anzu. She was in the kitchen with Hana and Oryou. That's all I have to say," the tankery team captain said.

"Hai. Thank you, Miho-san. Caesar, go," Momo nodded.

"Sodoko. You went for a drink right before dinner, and I think you are strong enough to lift a twenty pound brick easily. Easily enough the bash someone's leg."

"Al-alright. Erwin," Momo breathed.

"Are you feeling okay?" Erwin asked Momo.

"No," she stated. "I can't breathe-"

She began to convulse, just as Saemonza did on the first day. She fell out of her chair and ragged breathing followed. The breaths shortened and she soon went still.

Akio was the first to react. "Don't touch the water!"

"Why?" Noriko asked.

"I think I know why she died. Hold on. Let me get my medical kit," He ran to his room quickly, grabbed the kit, and ran back.

"Was it poison?" Miho asked.

"Not just any poison," Akio said, "I think that it was hydrogen cyanide. A dose can kill a human in a minute. I'm surprised how long she held up. Probably about two minutes."

This earned a reaction for Yukari.

"Yukari, I just estimated the time from the first sip of water to her death," Akio silenced her before she could speak.

He took the water to the stove and heated it slightly. It was only at eighty-five degrees, hardly boiling point.

However, the water began to steam. Akio quickly slammed a lid down onto the glass.

"Exactly," Akio said. "Miho, go dump this out please. Into the ocean," he said.

Miho left the group with the cup.

"Hydrogen cyanide boils at 78.1 degrees Fahrenheit," he explained. "It also kills in about a minute, as I said before."

Miho came back. "I have a question," she said.

"Yes?" Akio asked.

"Where is the murderer getting all this cyanide?" she asked.

"I don't know the answer to..." Akio trailed off. He opened his medical kit and rummaged around. He found a little box labeled "Cyanide." It was empty. Not one little bit was left.

"All the cyanide is gone!" he cried. "I should have kept it in a safer place!"

"More proof," Anzu muttered.

Akio glared daggers at her.

"Where did you keep it?" Yukari asked.

"On the floor by the door to my room," Akio sighed sadly. He should have kept it under guard! But now, several people were dead due to his carelessness.

"I'm a terrible person," he sighed.

"Akio," Erwin said, "Remember what you told me? Keep going. Bounce those 76mm shells off the Panther's frontal armor!"

"Thanks, Erwin," Akio managed a weak smile.

"Um, guys?" Noriko asked.

"Yes?" Sodoko said.

"Only eight tanks left on the fireplace."

Sure enough, only eight Panzer II's were on the fireplace. Yukari shivered. Anzu still held no expression, which was unnerving.

"Forget the talks," Akio stated. "We need to figure something out before it's too late."

"I knew this was a bad idea. But, no, just like Caesar, she went on with it," Takako groaned.

Erwin sighed, sitting down on a chair. "How?"

"I have no idea. However, we're losing time," Akio replied.

"You can say that again," Noriko grumbled.

"Come on, let's stay optimistic!" Miho tried to cheer everyone up, but to no avail.

The thunder rumbled outside as rain began to pour down.

Time was running out.

* * *

Notes: Hydrogen Cyanide is a very dangerous poison. It can kill in less than a minute is the dose is large enough. My info was attained from this place: wiki/Hydrogen_cyanide


	8. Chapter 8: 8

This chapter has some light gore. You have been warned. If you read it and get scared, don't blame me. I've warned you.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **"** **8 Little Tanks peacefully napping**

 **One sees a knife,**

 **And then there were 7."**

The afternoon came, and the air was still heavy. Anzu, the only remaining member of the Student Council, didn't seem to care about the other two dying. She had shut herself into her room, ignoring everybody else.

Miho seemed like she knew what was going to happen next. Plus, she was always the person nearest to the tanks when they disappeared. She was also going quiet, separating herself from all of the others except for Yukari.

Yukari was closest to the murder scenes on two occasions. She was as active as ever, but probably to hide something. Even so, she didn't seem like the violent type.

Akio was certainly something suspicious. He had a medical kit full of poisons and dangerous medicines. On top of that, he carried a Luger pistol around. He might not be the strongest person, but he is certainly smart enough to commit murder and get away with it.

Caesar was not as likely as the others, due to the fact of how she reacted to Saemonza and Oryou's deaths. Then again, she could have been acting.

Erwin was almost the same as Caesar, but a little more suspicious. She might be strong enough and smart enough, but still less suspicious than the others.

Noriko Isobe. Relatively possible. She was certainly strong enough to lift the brick and commit the violent murders, but was she smart enough?

Sodoko finished her train of thought and sighed. It was a tiring few hours for her, especially since she hadn't slept well. Without even thinking about the poem, she laid down on her bed to sleep.

* * *

"Well, guys," Akio sighed. "I don't know what to do."

"It's okay," Miho tried to cheer him up.

"The plan was great," Erwin said, "But we can't just sleep in a group and have someone keep watch. That someone might be the culprit! I really don't know how we're supposed to deal with this."

"Don't ask me," Noriko stated flatly. "I'm not the one to plan this stuff."

The clouds outside were creating a very scary atmosphere. It was all scary.

"I'm going to my room," Akio stated.

"Follow the plan," Anzu snarled. "Someone go with him."

No one moved. Akio frowned.

"Really?" he asked. "I'm not going to kill that person, even if I were the murderer! That would be stupid!"

No one moved. Miho stood.

"I'll go with you," she said.

"I will too," Erwin stood up, fixing her cap.

Akio walked into his room, and began to rearrange everything. Erwin and Miho just stood in bewilderment.

"What?" Akio asked, seeing them stare at him. "I'm just taking defensive measures."

They were certainly defensive. Akio had positioned the bed so that it could be used as a piece of cover. The Luger pistol was within reach of any sleeping place, and the desk could be kicked over to use as a weapon. There were plenty of books to use as throwing ammunition.

"Wow," Erwin whistled.

"That would be hard for a murderer to get to you," Miho said.

That unnerved Erwin a bit. How would Miho know? Then again, she herself was probably just paranoid.

Akio inspected his crude defense. "It works."

"Hey, I'm hungry!" Noriko shouted from the hall.

"So?" Anzu snapped.

"That means I want to eat," Noriko frowned.

"I'll cook," Yukari stated.

"Sis, go with her," Akio said. "And watch each other. Once again, it's just caution, nothing personal."

"Hai," Caesar and Yukari said.

The others sat around the table.

"Where's Sodoko?" Erwin asked.

"Sleeping," Miho answered.

Akio wasn't paying any attention. He was checking that there wasn't any poison in the room. As he walked by the fireplace, he noticed that only eight tanks sat there.

He shuddered.

The snack was simply some pasta and tomato sauce. That was something Yukari had found in the cook book. It was great, and it was new!

"I would add more tomato sauce, but we don't have much tomato paste left, so I couldn't make anymore!" Yukari said.

"This is good!" Caesar smiled for the first time today.

"Indeed it is," Erwin agreed.

The seven who were awake decided to play cards. After a few hours, Miho stood up.

"I want a drink. Be right back," she said.

"Hai," Akio said. "Anzu, go with her."

The Student Council president nodded, smiling weakly, and followed Miho.

Akio went back to his cards.

"Two Kings," he said, throwing the two cards onto the table.

"Pass," Noriko said.

"Pass," Yukari said.

"Two aces," Erwin grinned, throwing the two out onto the table.

"Two two's!" Caesar said triumphantly.

"Aww, can't you cut me some slack, sis?" Akio asked.

"Nope," Caesar said, grinning.

"Guys?" It was Anzu.

"What?" Yukari asked.

"The tanks," Anzu said. "There are only seven of them."

"Oh, no," Noriko's eyes widened.

The seven ran to Sodoko's room. It was locked.

"Noriko, axe!" Erwin ordered.

"Hai!" the volleyball team captain brought the axe. She wrenched the door open.

The scene before them was gruesome. Sodoko lay on the bed, eyes closed. A bloodied knife lay off to the side. Red was splattered everywhere.

Yukari lost her snack.

"Blech, Miho and Caesar, could you please get the cleaning stuff?" Noriko asked.

Akio groaned. It smelled terrible. He sniffed the red stuff. Nope, not tomato paste. It was blood. It was everywhere.

Once the mess was cleaned up, they left the room. The shutting door banged, startling everyone. The suspense was killing everyone.

They sat in the lounge. Akio dumped his cards onto the table.

"A stabbing. That's a first," Akio said. "Apparently the murderer is changing tactics from mostly subtle poisons to extreme violence."

"That's comforting," Noriko said sarcastically.

"Now isn't the time for sarcasm," Anzu said.

Yukari and Caesar shared a glance. Both were filled with several things: Suspicion, fear, mistrust, anger and worry.

"I'm really scared," Miho said.

"I am too," Erwin said, gazing out the window. "I am too."

* * *

Notes: Go read "10 Little Soldiers" right now. Seriously. It's awesome.


	9. Chapter 9: 7

WARNING: This chapter has descriptions of blood and has some medium rated coarse language. If you get scared or offended, it's not my fault. I warned you.

Disclaimer: Girls und Panzer is property of Actas. I only own the OC.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **"** **7 Little Tanks walk out in the street**

 **A pole falls and hits one,**

 **And then there were 6."**

As the survivors sat there, unfeeling and staring at one another, several thoughts ran though their minds.

"I don't want to be next!"

"Come on, I almost have the culprit! Just a little more time!"

"This is pointless. I'm going to die, might as well embrace it."

"When are we leaving?"

"Those fools. They should have known."

"The food is running low."

"I wish I had an idea about who it is."

Night soon came, but no one dared go to fall asleep. Anzu lay on her bed, contemplating the situation. She stared at the ceiling.

Erwin sat on her bed, Guderian's _Atchung-Panzer!_ on the bed. However, she wasn't reading it. She just stared at the door, the slightest sound making her jump.

Noriko was pacing back and forth across her room. She didn't want to die, at least not before she saw her friends one more time. Akebi, Shinobu, Takeo, would the miss her. Who knows?

Yukari and Miho were in the same room. Both of them wanted some company, so they simply sat on the bed, ignoring the other one. Yukari was the first to break the ice.

"You want to talk, Nishizumi-dono?" she asked.

"Sure, about what?" Miho replied.

"I don't know, anything," Yukari said, "It's too quiet. I don't like it,"

Akio sat in his room, Caesar once again fitfully sleeping on the bed, him on the futon. He loaded the 8 round magazine and clicked off the safety. He would be ready tonight. Caesar awoke.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Keeping you safe," Akio said. "Now go to sleep."

"Just because you're 10 minutes older doesn't mean that you're my guardian. Besides, I'm way taller then you," Caesar grinned.

Akio rolled his eyes.

"Miho, I'm going to sleep," Yukari said. "Can you keep watch?"

"Hai," Miho said.

However, when Yukari had fallen asleep, Miho gently eased the door to her room open. She looked around and then snuck down the hall.

Akio heard foot steps outside. He grabbed his pistol and opened the door. He popped out of the room, gun pointed down one way of the hall. Nothing. He looked behind him. Nothing. He walked back into his room and shut the door.

The next morning, everyone awoke to the sound of Yukari cooking. Erwin sat up and rubbed her eyes. She dressed herself and walked into the lounge, where Akio, Miho, Caesar and Anzu were already sitting. Noriko was watching a volleyball game.

"Hey guys," Erwin smiled a bit.

"Fine," Akio said. "I had a scare last night."

"Really?" Caesar asked. "How come I don't know about this?"

"Because you were sleeping like a log," Akio said.

"Yeah!" Noriko, who was right beside Akio, cheered as someone scored a point in the game on the TV. Akio covered his ears.

"I swear, you're louder than a Tiger's 88mm canon," Akio said.

"Are you okay, Miho?" Caesar asked.

"Fine, I just didn't sleep well last night," she said. There were bags under her eyes. Her hair was messy.

"Breakfast!" Yukari's cheery voice drifted across the rooms.

Once everybody finished eating, Noriko stood up. "I want to take a nap."

"You just got up," Caesar noticed.

"Yes, but I barely slept last night," she said.

"Well, no one wants to watch you sleep, so, we're going to have to lock you in," Akio said.

"I'm fine with that," Noriko nodded.

"Okay," Akio nodded.

Caesar escorted Noriko into her room. She then shut the door and locked it from the outside.

The six that were awake sat down in front of the TV once again. Akio paced around the room. Suddenly, Noriko banged on her door. Caesar went to let her out.

"I forgot!" Noriko exclaimed. "There's a volleyball match on today!"

As they watched the match, Noriko kept jumping up and down.

"Why're you so jumpy?" Erwin asked.

"I want to get off this island! And I'm cheering for a team," she shouted.

"That doesn't need to be said," Caesar stated.

"This is so boring!" Anzu shouted. "There's nothing fun!"

"How about we split off into pairs?" Miho suggested. "We could do something, since apparently Kadotani-san doesn't like us."

"I do like you all, I just don't like big groups of people staring at each other," Anzu insisted.

"Groups then," Akio said before an argument would break out.

"Okay. Miho and Yukari, you fine?" Akio asked the two, who both nodded.

"Err, Anzu, choose," Akio said.

"I'm indifferent," she said.

"Erwin, you then," Akio gestured towards Erwin.

"Caesar," she said. Inside, she wanted Akio in her group too, but Anzu was scaring her. Then again, Anzu could go with Miho and Yukari.

"So I'll go with Anzu, then," Akio said.

"But he's too history-like!" Anzu complained.

Akio's patience was burning through very, _very_ quickly.

"Anzu, if you're going to complain, please choose someone to go with," Akio snapped.

"Yukari and Miho then," Anzu sighed. "Sorry. Just very stressed."

"It happens to the best of us," Akio nodded. "I'll be with you all then."

The two groups of three went off in their different directions. In Miho's room, Miho, Yukari, and Anzu were playing hearts. In Caesar's room, Akio was trying not to get chopped up by the gladiator swords and armor on the floor.

"Sis, how many times have I told you _not_ to play with these things?" Akio snapped.

"I don't play with them," Caesar pouted. "I reenact, with them."

"That's sounds so much safer," Akio rolled his eyes.

"Well, you do reenactments with tanks and guns, that sounds a lot more dangerous than swords," Caesar argued.

"Well, I, well I can, you know what? Whatever!" Akio threw his hands up in the air. Caesar and Erwin giggled at that.

"Stop laughing at me!" Akio mock snapped.

That only made the two start laughing.

Akio laughed too, for the first time since they got here.

In Miho's room, Yukari had just kindly given Miho the Queen of Spades, earning her a good 13 points. Miho pouted.

"Hehe, sorry Miss Nishizumi," Yukari said.

"It's fine, Yukari. Besides, this is a game!" Miho replied.

The three continued to play until Anzu stood up. "I need to use the restroom," she said.

"Okay, Miho, go with her," Yukari said.

"I don't need to; I can see the bathroom from here." Miho said. "I'll watch the door from this room."

"Okay," Yukari said.

In Caesar's room, Erwin and Akio were discussing the Battle of Stalingrad, while Caesar just stood there yawning.

"I really don't like being the minority," Caesar complained.

"Har har, well, you are," Akio teased his sister.

This earned him a stuck out tongue.

"I'm thirsty," Erwin said.

"I'll go with you," Akio volunteered. "Caesar, make sure I can see you from the sink."

"Hai," Caesar nodded.

As the two walked to the kitchen sink, which was right beside the restroom, the door creaked open. Anzu walked out.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked.

"Getting a drink." Erwin said.

Anzu nodded. She walked towards Miho's room, which was at the end of the hall. Caesar's room was across the hall and three doors to the right.

As Erwin filled the glass, a scream sounded. Akio whirled around and Erwin dropped the glass, shattering it.

Akio peered down the hallway. He could see one of Caesar's shoes sticking out of the hall, but-

Hold on a minute. That wasn't Caesar's shoe. It was Anzu's!

"Oh, no," Akio gasped. He charged down the hall, almost toppling Miho, who was on the other side of the door. Erwin was right behind them, followed by Yukari and a still sleepy Noriko, who had been awakened.

The sight stopped Akio in his tracks.

Caesar lay on the ground, her red scarf tattered and laying on the ground. A metal pole lay beside her. Akio bent down to pick the scarf up up, only to have his finger stained red. It wasn't the scarf. It was blood. The scarf was there, but it was soaked.

Akio turned Caesar over very gently. There was a black and blue bruise on the back of her head. A cut had been made by a knife there as well. He laid her head down and closed her still open eyes. He lowered his cap over his own eyes.

No one spoke.

Suddenly, Akio exploded.

"WAS IT YOU, ANZU? WAS IT?" Akio bellowed, startling everyone. Tears streamed down his face. Anzu recoiled in defense.

"No, I swear, it wasn't me!" Anzu backed away.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Akio snarled, he pulled out his pistol, only to have Miho, Erwin and Noriko to hold him back. "You killed her! You horrible bitch!" Akio snarled.

He threw the pistol against the wall.

The three holding him back let him go. He shoved past them and into his room. The door slammed shut.

Erwin excused herself to her room. She put down her cap and lay on the bed. She began to silently sob. She was the only one of her group left now.

The four who were standing in the hall didn't say anything. They just looked at one another. Yukari and Noriko inched away from Anzu. Anzu moved away from the rest of them. She slammed her door shut.

Akio, in his room, sat on his bed. He couldn't grasp what had just happened. He had failed everyone. His leaving his sister cost her life. He didn't have any strength left to go on.

For the first time in a very long time, he began to cry.

* * *

Notes: Now who saw that coming? Who? This chapter is long to make up for the couple of shorter chapters. If you have any ideas or you think there is something I should fix in this chapter, please tell me in a review. That would be very nice. Now, who do you think it is? (It's probably not who you think it is.)


	10. Chapter 10: 6

Notes: This chapter has a little bit of violence. You've been warned.

Now, to SovietKitty's review: Sure, I will ask for permission next time. Secondly, the murderer is not who anyone thinks, it's going to be a big shock. I will try to lengthen the chapters and make them creepy. Haha. I forgot that I had a storm on the way. I will explain much more when I finish this fic.

One last general note. Please don't look at my profile. (It's not finished.)

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **"6 Little Tanks decide to wash**

 **One of them drowns,**

 **And then there were 5."**

The next morning came, with everyone awake but Akio. Erwin creaked his door open to check on him. He sat there, his hands slightly red.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Erwin asked eyes wide.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," was the answer.

"Here, let me see," Erwin said.

There was no cut. Then how had he stained his hands then?

As if reading her mind, Akio said, "I moved her body onto the bed. I want her to be comfortable."

Erwin didn't comment. The death of Takako "Caesar" Suzuki had been a big blow to both of them, but mostly to Akio. They were the same flesh and blood after all.

"Are you okay?" Erwin asked.

"My sister just died. Why would I be okay?" Akio snapped.

"Look, I know you probably feel like a failure, but remember what you told me?" Erwin tried to convince him. "Don't give up."

Akio sighed. "Okay, I won't hurt myself. But give me some time."

"Hai," Erwin nodded, now that her friend was at least not going to harm himself.

"Hey, Erwin," Miho said. She was followed by Noriko. Yukari and Anzu's voices could be heard from the lounge.

"Is he okay?" Noriko asked.

"I think he's fine," Erwin said. "He just needs some time. He'll come around when we need him most."

"We'll stick together," Noriko said. "We will not fall victim to this murderer!"

Miho nodded.

Yukari and Anzu walked into the hall. Anzu was trailing behind Yukari, which made sense. Who knew when Akio would burst out of his room and go berserk?

Erwin was trying to figure out who the culprit was. Anzu was highly suspicious. Then again, everyone was. Akio however, had been on scene at several murders. She didn't want to suspect him, but one must take in everything.

Noriko was off thinking. The fools had missed it. She was sure that she knew who the murderer was, just to concoct a plan to nab the culprit.

"Yukari," Miho said, "Do you know if there is any way to travel around the house?"

Suddenly, Akio's door slammed open, sending Anzu into cover behind Noriko. "What do you mean?"

"As in secret passage ways," Miho answered.

Akio's eyes widened. "Why didn't I think of it before?"

"Alright," Erwin said, taking charge. "I want everyone in groups two. Split up, move it!"

"Hai!" was the reply.

Erwin and Akio were searching Akio's room. They hadn't found a thing. Akio was looking under Erwin's bed when Akio called his name.

"Akio!"

"Wha- ouch!" Akio shouted as he hit his head on the bed. His field marshal cap fell on the ground in front of him.

Cursing his luck and rubbing his head, he grabbed his cap and stuck on his head, standing up.

"What?" he asked.

"I think I found something," she said.

"What is it?" Akio questioned, moving closer.

It was in the closet. It was a small, barely noticeable hatch. Erwin lifted it. It was dark and damp inside. Erwin hopped in. She moved forward a bit, but bumped into something. She stumbled back.

"Damn it, it's fake," Erwin sighed.

Miho and Yukari were having similar luck. Only they hadn't found anything, not even any decoys. Both were very frustrated.

"Why can't we find anything!?" Yukari hopped up and down.

"We just need to calm down and look more carefully, Yukarin," Miho said.

In Noriko's room, Noriko and Anzu weren't having any better luck.

"Grrh, this is so hard!" Noriko was very frustrated.

"Well, if the murderer has any sense what so ever, he/she won't make it easy for us," Anzu said.

"Thank you for pointing that out, Captain Obvious," Noriko rolled her eyes.

"You're welcome," Anzu said.

After a couple more minutes of fruitless searching, the remaining six people met in the dining room. The six Panzer II's on the fireplace reminded everybody of their desperate situation.

Yukari, once again, went to cook with Noriko watching her. Anzu had long left the kitchen so that she would keep suspicion off herself.

Dinner was just some noodles in soup. Nobody was complaining however. Everyone was grateful that they were still alive.

Miho thought about the predicament that they were in. She didn't want Yukari to die, but she might not be able to defend her. She sighed.

Noriko was filthy. She had accidently stumbled across a furnace shaft, getting sprayed with dust. She wanted to shower.

"I want to take a shower," Noriko interjected.

"Sure," Akio said. "Just be careful. The next person dies drowned."

"Since when was I not careful?"

Akio raised an eyebrow.

"You were standing outside of your Type 89B during that match against Saunders and getting shot at by a 76mm gun and a machine gun," Miho said.

"So I take a few risks," Noriko said, "So what?"

"He means to not take risks with your life," Erwin said. "And if I were you, I would listen to him."

"I will. If you guys think it's needed, you can stand outside the door," Noriko said.

"Fine," Akio said. "We'll need two people to guard the door while the other two can do whatever you want."

"Why?" Yukari asked.

"Well, if the guard is the murderer, he or she could kill somebody while we're all distracted." Akio explained.

"Oh," Yukari said.

"I'm going to take a shower now," Noriko said, standing. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Akio looked at the others.

"Who wants to go watch the door?" Akio asked.

 _*Cricket*_

"I'll go," Erwin said, standing.

"One more person," Akio said.

No one.

"Anyone?"

Nothing.

"Fine," Akio said. "I'll go."

Akio walked into the hallway in front of the bathroom. It was located at the end of hall. There was a chair beside the door. Erwin was already sitting there. Seeing Akio, she stood to let him have the chair. Akio stopped her.

"You have it," Akio said.

Erwin sat back down.

The sound of water came from the other side of the door. There were several splashes coming from the other side.

"What is Noriko doing?" Akio wondered aloud.

Noriko turned on the sink water, filling the sink up. She began to wash her face. She didn't hear a creak from behind her. Suddenly, something grabbed her hair and forced her face into the sink. She struggled furiously, trying to jerk whoever it was off, but to no avail. Her lungs burned, but she held her breath. She kicked whoever it was behind her. However, she barely got any breathing space, not enough to take a breath. She was slowly losing consciousness. Her instinct took over, and her lungs opened to take a breath. Freezing cold water rushed into his lungs. There was pain she never imagined possible. Then, her world went black.

"Seriously, why is she splashing so much?" Erwin asked. Akio rapped on the door.

"Noriko?" Akio asked a tinge of worry in his voice. "Open up!"

No answer.

"Get the axe," Akio said. Erwin ran off and returned with the axe. She chopped the door open. The people who bel this place weren't going to be happy about the doors.

The door creaked open, revealing Noriko's limp body in the sink.

* * *

Notes: Whoops! The next person is supposed to die banged on a door! Oh well. That'll be the next one then. I'll need to change the poem... Anyway. Now that more people are out of the question, who do you think is the murderer? Akio "Napoleon" Suzuki? Riko "Erwin" Matsumoto? Miho Nishizumi? Yukari Akiyama? Or Anzu Kadotani?


	11. Chapter 11: 5 and 4

Thanks to SovietKitty for his/her review of the story. About the murders: I'm not trying to copy you, promise on that! I just ran out of murder ideas, so I took some of yours and changed them around a bit. And next time, I will ask permission. (Thanks for not getting angry.) Also, if you think the chapters are too fast, yeah. I get it. I have a habit of hating slow things and just Blitzkrieg-ing through.

My train of thought about this story will be revealed at the very end. Enjoy this longer chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **"** **5 Little Tanks try to make a stand**

 **One is cut down,**

 **And then there were 4."**

 **"** **4 Little Tanks begin to cook**

 **One gets burned,**

 **And then there were 3."**

"But how?" Erwin asked.

"What's going on?" came Miho's voice.

She ran in, followed by Yukari and Anzu.

"Anzu, why is your shirt wet?" Akio asked. "And why are you only wearing one slipper?"

"I spilt some water on it when I was getting a drink. I don't know where the slipper is," she answered. Erwin wasn't convinced.

Akio just narrowed his eyes at her.

"You, little-" he began but was cut off by Yukari.

"Hold your Panzers," she said.

"Har, har, very funny," Akio rolled his eyes. He gave Anzu the I'm-going-to-kill-you-once-I-find-out-for-sure stare. Anzu took a step back.

"How is this person getting around?" Miho asked.

"That's very funny," Akio sneered, still in a bad mood. "Weren't you the one that suggested secret passages?"

"Well, we didn't find any, so I ditched the idea," she said.

"Right now, that's our only explanation," Erwin said. "I think we should keep looking for these passageways.

"One big group, from now on," Akio said. "The little groups aren't working."

So, the remaining five went into the bathroom. They emptied the water from Noriko's lungs and placed her on her bed. Then they turned the bathroom inside out. Nothing was discovered until Miho found a doorway. She opened it.

"Guys?" Miho asked. "I think that I found something!"

The other four immediately rushed to take a look. Yes, there was a passage way. Miho stepped in, followed by Akio, Erwin, Yukari, and Anzu in that order.

"How'd you find it?" Akio asked.

"Part of it was still open," Miho answered. "It's very well disguised."

"Makes you wonder if the murderer did it on purpose," Erwin said.

"The murderer very possibly might've been in a hurry, and didn't shut it correctly," Yukari said.

"Well, I'm going with Erwin on this one," Akio said. "Better safe than sorry."

"Whatever- oof!" Miho suddenly tripped. "What was that?"

Akio bent over to pick it up. It was a slipper. Akio glanced at Anzu's feet. The two slippers matched.

"Caught red-handed, now are we?" Akio said. His voice was calm, but that was what made it scary to the diminutive girl.

"I swear, I didn't do it," Anzu stammered.

"You little maggot!" Akio shouted. "You killed my sister and another nine people! Are you sadistic?"

"No, I'm not!" Anzu managed. Akio was advancing on her. She looked to the others for help. No one moved except for Erwin.

"Akio, don't," She put a hand on his shoulder. "She's not worth it, you'll probably just get yourself landed in jail or worse."

"Fine," Akio said. "But if I catch her again, I'm going to use my gun to solve the problem."

"Guys, let's leave," Yukari said. "This place is creepy. And too damp. Way too damp."

The five exited with Anzu trailing behind the other four. Akio glanced at the clock.

"It's ten forty-five, I'm going to bed," Akio said.

"Me too," Miho said.

"And barricade your doors with something. A strong chair under the doorknob should help. And we saw that passage way. It only led to one room," Akio shot Anzu a glare.

"Then how did some of the other murders happen?" Miho asked.

"No idea," Erwin said.

Akio climbed into bed. He readied his weapon. He shoved the desk against the door and bolted the door shut. Tonight was going to be a long night.

Erwin was in her room. She had stacked something along almost every inch of her walls just to be safe. She didn't have a weapon, so she decided that a heavy book would do just fine.

Anzu just sat in her room, not caring about the death. She just stared at the door, which remained unlocked.

Yukari and Miho, once again, were in one room. They just stared at one another, praying that the next victim wasn't them. They sat on the bed, lights on. They were completely silent.

"Miho-san, do you want to go to sleep?" Yukari asked.

"I do, but I can't," Miho said.

"I can't either," Yukari whispered.

"I can't wait to- do you hear that?" Miho asked.

"What?"

 _THUMP!_

Yukari and Miho just stared at each other.

"We have to check on the others!" Miho shouted.

The two zoomed down the hall the Akio's room. Miho tried but failed to open the door.

"Who's out there?" Akio shouted from inside the room.

"Just us!" Miho and Yukari said at the same time.

Akio creaked the door open just a little bit. "What do you want?" Akio snapped.

"We heard a thump," Miho said.

"So?"

"We thought it might be a murder," Yukari explained.

"We should check it out," Akio said. "Erwin, are you in there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Erwin said quietly. "Why?"

"We heard a thump. Stay here and we'll investigate," Miho said.

Anzu's room, however, was empty.

"I'm sure that she's up to something," Akio growled.

"Who knows?" Yukari sighed.

On the fireplace, only four tanks remained. Akio rolled his eyes.

 _Nice try, not falling for that one,_ he thought.

In her room, Erwin was waiting for the results of the search. She heard a loud rumble of thunder outside.

"We need to split up! We'll cover more ground that way!" Miho shouted. "I'll look by the house near the cliff!"

"I've the beach!" Yukari shouted.

"I'll take the other areas!" Akio bellowed above the howling wind. He held on to his field marshal cap so it wouldn't blow away. That would be a problem.

Thunder and lightning made a terrible sounding chorus of song. The wind picked up to a scream, several times almost knocking Yukari over.

She couldn't seem to find the Anzu anywhere. The beach was completely deserted, save for herself.

It didn't make sense. The island was only so big! There weren't any hiding spots. Or were there? Maybe some sort of- was that smoke?

The sharp tang of smoke interrupted Yukari's thoughts. What on earth? She trudged back up the hill to see a fiery glow from behind the house. Who in their right mind would set a fire?

A pained scream filled the air.

"What the-?" Yukari wondered.

Another scream.

"Yukari!" It was Erwin. "Get up here, help me put this out!" Yukari, scared now, charged the up the hill. Akio also barged up the other side, carrying a bucket of water. There was a clearing, the fire laid on a large piece of wood. A ring of fire was set around the wood. Worst of all, Miho was tied down on the wood.

"Who did this?" Akio shouted to Miho. There was a muffled answer, but no one heard.

It was horrible, the sight. Yukari tried to put the flames out with a bucket of water as Akio tried to get through it.

Miho emitted another scream. Akio shuddered. The sound would haunt him forever.

"Put it out! Put it out!" In desperation, Erwin tried to stomp it out. She only succeeded in setting her shoe on fire.

Miho screamed her final scream. The fires consumed everything left.

When the smoke cleared, the smell of burning flesh filled the area. Yukari promptly vomited.

Pinching her nose, Akio moved the body into the house with Erwin's help. Yukari stayed outside for some air.

Akio couldn't believe it. Anzu had slipped through their fingers!

"I need to take a walk," Yukari said from outside. "The smell is killing me."

"You can," Erwin said.

In truth, Yukari was running away. She bolted at full speed down to the beach. There, she cried. Her last surviving teammate was dead. The wind slapped her face, blowing her hair all over the place.

She couldn't go on. She didn't want to.

She cried. Her warm tears fell into the cold waves that lapped at her feet.

The sun rose, sending a few warm rays through the storm clouds. The sea continued to churn and shout. Yukari just sat there.

She didn't hear the snap of a branch behind her.

* * *

Ah! A disappearance and a murder! You should be happy! I gave you double today. See? The storm is back. Trust me, at the very end of the chapter, it will be awesome. And long. And very different from "10 Little Soldiers." One thing will be similar.

Thank you for reading and reviewing! One more thing before I go. I'm about to start another fic, completely my own idea. It was inspired by the Casablanca scene of "La Marsaillaisie. (Sorry French people if that's misspelled.) I would like the people from Chi-Ha tan, Maginot, Koala, Bonple, Waffle, and what countries they are modeled after. Then, what tanks they use. Thank you so so much!


	12. Chapter 12: 3 and 2

This chapter has a shooting scene.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **"** **Three Little Tanks scared as can be**

 **One gets banged by a door,**

 **And then there were two."**

 **"Two Little Tanks try to escape**

 **One gets shot,**

 **And then there was one."**

Both Erwin and Akio retired to their rooms. They didn't see one another for a couple hours. They just sat there. Yukari was nowhere to be seen.

At around seven o clock, the two of them met each other in the hall.

"I'm worried about Yukari-san," Akio said.

"I am too. We should to look for her," Erwin agreed.

So, the two set off. The storm hadn't gotten any better. If anything, it had gotten a lot worse. The wind was now a scream, and both of them had to hold on to their caps. When they reached the beach, they didn't see Yukari.

"Yukari, where are you!?" Akio shouted over the wind.

"Oh, great," Akio groaned, fear churning his stomach. Erwin and Akio ran down to the sea, looking around. There was nothing.

"Hey, over there!" Erwin shouted. She pointed towards some sort of rectangular piece of, was it wood?

"It looks like a door…" Akio trailed off.

The two stared at one another. They ran towards the door, flipped over, revealing Yukari's limp body underneath it.

"I know it's Anzu, I just know it!" Akio shouted, kicking some sand. The wind had increased speed, Akio could barely stand. The sea crashed against the beaches and rocks, splashing the sand and turning it into muck.

"We need to find some shelter!" Akio shouted above the screeching wind. A bolt of lightning lit up the sky, revealing the fear on Erwin's face.

"Not the house!" She shouted. "Anzu might be waiting in there!"

"The cliff behind the house then! The house might give us some cover from the wind!" Akio bellowed.

Thunder crashed, sending Erwin into a daze.

The two struggled up the hill to the house, leaving Yukari's body behind. They took cover behind the house.

The temperature was plummeting rapidly. Erwin shivered. Seeing this, Akio took off his own field marshal jacket and gave it to her.

"No, y-you t-take it," Erwin stammered through chattering teeth.

"We both know that you're colder!" Akio said. Wow. Weather around here was weird. Akio made sure that his pistol was ready.

The howling wind did nothing to calm their nerves. In fact, it actually only stressed. Erwin peered out to sea. The black water was angrily churning, a steak of lightning gave some light to the area for a few brief moments. However, that was all that was needed. She spotted humanoid figure on the other side of the cliff. She glanced over the cliff and caught a better sight of the ominous figure. It still wasn't enough to identify who it was. She leaned a bit farther over after making sure that Akio wasn't looking, and took a good look at it. Her stomach did several spirals.

Lying on the rocks below was the limp form of Anzu Kadotani.

Erwin suddenly felt fear hit her. She was stuck alone with the culprit. She needed to think fast. However, Akio's voice interrupted her thoughts, startling her.

"Erwin, since are chances of survival are virtually nil, I want to tell you something," he said.

"Yes?" Erwin asked, racking her brains for an escape plan. A bolt of lightning.

"I, I, I really like you, Erwin," Akio finally said.

Erwin froze. Was this a trick? She was pretty sure that it was, but she thought a plan out of it.

"I like you too," She said. It wasn't a complete lie. Akio didn't expect this.

She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, but her hand was doing something else. She quickly grabbed his gun.

"Freeze!" she shouted. Akio, startled in seeing a gun pointed at his face, reached for his own. Until he realized that the gun pointing at him _was_ his own.

"So you only said that to pick my pocket!?" Akio's face showed a number of feelings, but two stood out the most: Sadness and anger.

"You murdered thirteen people, including your own sister. You're a monster," Erwin growled.

"What would make you think that?" Akio asked.

"Kadotani's body is down there," Erwin said, motioning towards the cliff. "That leaves the two of us, and I know that I didn't do it."

Akio weighed his options. She was too far away to make a grab for the gun, so he decided to take the cautious approach: reason.

"Trust me when I say that I didn't do it. I wouldn't kill my own sister." He said.

"How can I trust you?!" Erwin shouted, wetness coming over her eyes. "I did trust you, but you broke that trust!"

Akio inched a bit closer. "Why would I kill all these people? Why?"

"I should have known, I should have seen, but I was blinded by my feelings," Erwin muttered.

"Erwin, I didn't do it," Akio said.

"Prove it," Erwin challenged.

"I- I don't have any proof," Akio sighed.

She steadied the gun. "You killed them. I will avenge them."

"Listen-" Akio began but was cut off.

"No!" Erwin shouted, pulling the trigger.

 _BANG!_

Akio clutched his side in pain. It hurt worse than anything he had even imagined in his worst nightmares. He fell over. His cap rolled off to the side, his world going black.

Erwin stood there for a few seconds. Then she dropped the gun, astounded by what she just did. She didn't know what to do, so she ran. She ran as fast as she could, to get away from this madness, this insanity. She ran into the house with the intention of getting to a phone, any type of communication, but stopped in the dining room. She was freezing. It wouldn't hurt to warm herself up first.

She threw Akio's jacket onto the floor and lit the fireplace. She sat there, crying. She looked at the tanks. Why would he do such a thing? Why?

Wait, hold on for a second.

There was only one tank. But that didn't make sense. When she stepped outside to put out the fire, there had been three. And she didn't take it, and Yukari and Akio were outside permanently.

That meant-

She ran to the window. Akio was still lying there. But-

Something hit the back of her head. She blacked out.

* * *

Notes: Once again, my train of thought for this story will be revealed at the end of the last chapter. Will there be a happy ending? Will there not? Will I get killed for who the murderer is? The answer is: Maybe!

Now who do you think is the murderer?


	13. Chapter 13: 1

WARNING: This chapter has shootings and a hanging.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **"** **One Little tank standing all alone**

 **He hangs himself,**

 **And then there were none."**

 _When I was a little child, I was told that my family had a rival. It was one that my parents had not managed to hold their promises end. That end would mean destroying the other family's line. How did it start?This note in this bottle will tell of that and why._

 _The other family was the family of Riko "Erwin" Matsumoto, a pathetic and psychopathic Rommel idolizer. Her great-grandfather had killed mine in a dogfight over the Pacific. I was told that they were both in Zeroes, and that my great-grandfather was taking on several Hellcat fighters. Her great-grandfather and his friend came to help them. In the ensuing fight, her great-grandfather's friend was killed, and her great-grandfather blamed mine. The argument ended in a gunfight. Obviously, you know who won, or I wouldn't be here writing this._

 _Back to the present. I needed a way to get rid of her. During my first year of school here, I didn't get the chance. When I learned that the school might be closed, I worked extremely hard in tankery to get the school back._

 _We succeeded. Then I wanted this house built. To complete the task I was given. First, I would pick my victims for murder._

 _Obviously, Riko._

 _Then, it would be those closest to her, so that it would hurt more seeing them die, so I invited fifteen members._

 _Miho Nishizumi. Obvious choice. As leader of the tankery team, she's bound to be pretty close to her._

 _Yukari Akiyama. I see that they are close. They talk about tanks and battles of the Second World War. Another obvious choice._

 _Takeko "Oryou" Nogami, Kiyomi "Saemonza" Sugiyama, and Takako "Caesar" Suzuki. They were her team. Those were more obvious choices._

 _Mako Reizei and Hana Isuzu. While they may not have been the closest, they were very close to Miho. Why not let others suffer as well?_

 _Akio Suzuki. He was obviously very special friends with Erwin. I would leave them for last, where it would hurt the most._

 _Noriko Isobe and the Student Council. Why them? While they weren't completely close to Riko, they weren't ridiculously remote either._

 _Then, Midoriko "Sodoko" Sono. If you've been reading this, you should know. Otherwise, you're an absolute idiot._

 _Now, my method of committing these murderers. I went for a drink right before dinner, and with my stolen potassium cyanide, which looks like salt, poured it into a peculiarly shaped chicken strip. I knew to avoid that one when I ate them. That was to douse suspicion._

 _I heard Oryou heading to blow her nose. I picked up a baseball bat I had acquired from a store on shore. I excused myself from Momo. Whap! Bye, bye Oryou._

 _Saori Takeabe was the next victim. I had a bit of trouble with the heavy brick. I broke her leg with it after gagging her. Then, I used a knife to chop of her leg, severing the artery. All this happened while she was still alive. She bled to death. Then, every nosy Yukari and Akio appeared, and I had to make a quick getaway. Of course, I had tunnels built under the house under a different name._

 _For Mako Reizei, it was a bit risky. I slipped some more potassium cyanide, which dissolved in the maple syrup, onto her toast. But, no one caught me. It very much pleased me to see the girl that annoyed me no end to start hacking. I stole the tank while Momo wasn't looking. We had gone to get the boat, which I had disposed of._

 _During the night, I snuck into Hana Isuzu's room. She was killed through a Hydrogen Cyanide injection, once again courtesy of Akio, who foolishly left his medical kit unguarded. Not that I needed it from him. I'd brought my own. I had to stick to my poem, so I sprinkled some pepper into her eyes. Perfect._

 _My method of killing Yuzu Koyama was simple. And evil. I knocked her out and dragged her down into the basement. Akio was hot on my tail, but I got away. I threw her into the fridge and padlocked it. I'm sure she awoke and froze to death, but do I care? No._

 _Momo Kawashima foolishly held a talk despite being warned by several people. So stupid. While everyone was looking at Noriko, I slipped some hydrogen cyanide into Momo's drink. I had purposely rigged the temperature so that it stayed under 78 degrees. Hack hack, gone._

 _It was time to fake my own death. That way, I could be cleared of all suspicion. My method was simple. I had some blood I'd stolen from a doctor's office. I also had stolen some tomato paste to use on myself. Blech. Not getting someone else's blood on myself. They fell for it. Akio sniffed the blood, but was convinced. Good. He didn't sniff the tomato paste._

 _Takako "Caesar" Suzuki was next. It was a big risk, but I got away with it. Akio had one second of inattention and Anzu was just a little bit far away. I whacked over the head with the metal pole. I then severed the back of her neck with a knife, just to be sure. I was wearing gloves the whole time._

 _When I learned that Noriko was going to wash, I couldn't believe my great luck! I stole one of Anzu's slippers and placed it in the secret passage that led from Anzu's room to the bathroom. I drowned Noriko, even though she struggled. They found the slipper, it was just what I wanted._

 _Anzu was next. I knocked her out and dragged her to the cliff, throwing her off. Simple as that. I took a tank from the fire place. Four left!_

 _The four naturally went looking for Anzu, and that's when I pounced on Miho. I grabbed her and tied her up, starting a fire. No one suspect me. She couldn't say anything, the fire was too loud and her vocal chords had probably burned out by then._

 _Three left. Yukari ran off to cry. Pathetic. They were making it easy. I dragged a spare door from the basement down to where Yukari was. Whack! Two left. Finally I just sat back and watched the finale._

 _Erwin spotted the body of Anzu. Perfect. She had taken the gun and shot Akio. I'm sure it tore her apart. She ran into the house. I knocked her out. Now, I will go and hang her after she regains her consciousness._

 _As for my own death, I will shoot myself. I shall clean the room, stab Akio's body to make it look as if he was stabbed, and shoot myself. My hand will be protected by and handkerchief and I think I will fall onto the bed. The gun will fall away, and I will make sure that somebody else's fingerprints are on it. There you go._

 _A mysterious murder case. But my family has been avenged._

 _Midoriko "Sodoko" Sono_

Sodoko placed the note into the bottle, smiling to herself. She chucked the bottle out to sea. He returned to Erwin, who was tied up by a tall tree. A noose was around her neck and she was standing on a chair. She was just waking up.

Sodoko looked at the girl until she had awoken.

"Sodoko?" Erwin asked, eyes wide. Lightning flashed.

"Yes, it's me. I did this," She smiled evilly. "Now it's time for my great-grandfather to be avenged."

"What?" Erwin asked. "I thought that this was all behind us. I didn't do anything! And neither did anyone else you killed!"

"Ah, but you are simply his great granddaughter. Plus, I didn't kill everyone," Sodoko smiled a sick, evil, disgusting smile.

Erwin suddenly remembered. She had shot Akio. He had been telling the truth. And she had killed him. Her heart felt like it had been crushed. Her insides churned, she felt like that she was ripping apart. She had killed him. And it was because of her that thirteen of her friends were dead. She deserved death, it didn't matter what Akio had said. She hung her head in defeat. He cap slipped a bit.

"Oh, no, you need your cap on when I finally win," Sodoko said, fixing the cap. She smiled. It was disgusting.

"Long live the field marshal."

She raised her foot to kick the chair away.

Erwin's life flashed before her eyes.

 _BANG!_

"Augh!" Sodoko cried, falling over and clutching her leg. Erwin looked around as best as she could. There was a line of bushes about twenty feet away.

Akio Suzuki stepped out of them, limping slowly. Erwin couldn't believe her eyes. Was this a ghost?

"End of the line, Sodoko," Akio growled, wincing. He still clutched his side. Erwin couldn't help but feel guilty.

"You are still alive?" Erwin and Sodoko said at the same time. Their tones were much different, however. Erwin's was full of happiness and relief. Sodoko's was one of hatred and anger.

"Yep. Your shot hurt, but it didn't hit anything important. I must've blacked out from pain," Akio said to Erwin.d

Erwin looked down. Sodoko was furious. She pulled out a pistol. Erwin recognized as a Walther P38.

Suddenly, Sodoko kicked the chair out from under Erwin with her good leg and fired two shots at Akio. Akio ducked.

Erwin felt the wind get knocked out of her as she tried to get her hands untied. She struggle to get air into her lungs. Akio threw a rock at Sodoko. It knocked the P38 out of her hands. Akio rushed to Erwin, looking for a knife. Where was it?

Wait. He had left it in the house. Goddamn it!

He grabbed his gun and shot the rope. It took two bullets, but it fell, Erwin collapse onto the ground. Akio clumsily untied Erwin's hands, all the while trying to avoid Sodoko's shots.

Sodoko had finally run out of bullets. Akio took cover behind the tree. Erwin was shoved into the tree, and Akio ran out.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Erwin asked.

"I'm distracting her," Akio shouted. "Run!"

"No!" Erwin shouted. "I'm staying with you."

"Too dangerous!" Akio shouted, as he ducked behind a rock. Erwin was still behind the tree.

Two bullets whistled over their heads.

Akio fired two more shots.

"How many bullets do you have left?" Erwin asked.

"Two in this magazine, and another eight!"

Erwin didn't see Sodoko moved into a position for a shot at herself. Akio did.

"Move!" Akio shoved Erwin out of the way. The bullet tore into his chest. He collapsed onto the ground.

"NO!" Erwin grabbed the Luger, and without hesitation, shot Sodoko. The crazed murderer fell. Dead.

"Akio come on, don't die. Stay with me, please," Erwin was crying.

"Get off the island," Akio said. "There's nothing left here."

Akio was going fast.

"I really like you," Erwin said. "I'm honest."

"I like you too," Akio whispered.

Erwin held his hand. Rain had begun to fall, splattering the pair. Erwin ran into the house and back out.

"I brought your jacket," she said.

"Th-thanks," Akio breathed.

Erwin heard a motor. She turned around. There was a small motor boat approaching the island.

Soon, the five people in the boat had reached the house. Seeing the pair, they rushed over.

"Are you two alright?" asked a man with a mustache.

"He needs help. He was shot," Erwin answered.

"We'll get him to the boat." The man assured.

In about twenty minutes, they were on the boat back heading back across the channel. The rain continued to pelt them.

When they reached the shore, Akio was rushed to the Emergency room in a nearby hospital. After several hours of nail biting, shouting, anxiety, and worry, Erwin learned that Akio would be all right. He had just finished surgery. He was lucky. An inch to the left and it would have been his heart.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Erwin said when she was allowed into Akio's room.

"Very funny," Akio said sarcastically.

"I can't believe it. Why would she do such a thing?" Erwin asked.

"I don't know, but it's behind us now. It's okay, don't cry," Akio said.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hurts to breathe or move, but I'm fine."

They were both relieved to be off that island. Both of them knew that they would have nightmares for the rest of their lives, but the worst was over.

The sun was just rising, casting warm sunlight through the windows. The storm had broken overnight, and the two stared out the window. The sun.

It was different. It looked like there were faces in them.

There were. Miho, Yukari, Hana, Saori, Mako, Noriko, Caesar, Saemonza, Oryou, Momo, Anzu, and Yuzu.

They were all smiling at them.

Erwin and Akio shared a glance.

Then they hugged each other.

* * *

If you don't like the romance, tell me. I didn't intend on having that in there. So, my train of thought:

When I finished reading "10 Little Soldiers," I wanted to right this fic. I planned it out carefully, using some things from Agatha Christie's _And Then There were None."_ I initially intended for Anzu to be the murderer. However, I decided that halfway through the story to change it to Sodoko. Now, if you are wondering why, I can tell you. First, Anzu, a murderer? Pff, that idea seemed ridiculous to me. She may have manipulative and childish, but murder? Heck, no! Sodoko, because, number 1, she's one of my least favorite characters. (She's only above Shiho Nishizumi, who TERRIFIES me.) Number 2, and Agatha Christie's novel, the murderer's job is somewhat like the head of the Moral's committee. So, why not? I couldn't think of any one else. Akio no, he's supposedly paired up with Erwin. Caesar? No. Saemonza and Oryou? They didn't seem like the murderous tipe. Anglerfish team, no. The student council, I was going to decide between Momo or Anzu. As I said, initially I chose Anzu, and then switched in the middle of the story after reading _And Then There were None_ again. (By the way, it's a great book.) As for the romance, I didn't intend upon having that, until audi3nc3ofon3 pointed out that they looked like they had a crush on another, so why not? Give myself some practice. The happy ending was inevitable. The first thing I thought when I read "10 Little Soldiers" and " _And Then There were None"_ was how sad the endings were.

If you would like to inspire off of this or to write a follow-up, just tell me in the review section. I would really appreciate that.

So ends my first ever fan fiction! I hope you've enjoyed it. Now I just have two things to ask the readers:

1) May I have the characters from Chi-Ha Tan, Waffle, Bonple, Koala, Maginot, and what tanks they use for my next fanfic? Thank you!

2) Do you want a sequel?


End file.
